


Revenge

by in_the_dark_times



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would Red react if Lizzy was taken from him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this didn't really happen but I wanted to explore how Red might react if Liz were killed. I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them to have a little fun. Like and comment!

Raymond Reddington, of FBI Most Wanted fame, sat on a bench outside of a convenience store in Maine, snacking on a snickers bar and drinking a coke. He'd arrived at the store at 5 am, opening, and has been sitting sentry for 9 hours, occasionally entering the store for snacks or magazines. 

Finally, his reason for surveilling the store made himself known. Spencer Jameson, part time employee of this particular ReadyMart arrived, ready to start his shift. Red stood and even opened the door for Spencer, a pleasant smile on his face. 

Red followed him into the store, and promptly grabbed him by the elbow and shoved him into the bathroom which Red had noted during his previous trips was located conveniently near the front door. Spencer yelped at the sudden use of force but tried to push back at Red. Fortunately, Red was ready and shoved the muzzle of a gun against Spencer's temple. Spencer put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay okay, I'll give you anything you want, just please don't hurt me." He pleaded, gaze averted to the dirty tile floor. 

Red smirked and barked a sharp laugh that let you know he found nothing about the situation funny.  
"Spencer, I'm afraid you can't have one without the other. How can you give me anything I want if you don't want me to inflict pain? That's the main reason why I'm here."

Spencer looked confused, unsure of what he'd done to deserve to be the target of this man's aggression. Red saw this in his eyes.

"You don't know why I'm here do you?" Red asked, voice harder than before. "I'm here to avenge someone I care about very deeply. Someone that you've taken from me."

A sudden realization. Spencer's eyes opened wide and for the first time he looked at Red's face.   
"Y-you know her? The girl?"

Red stared into his terrified eyes.   
"Do you even know her name? Did you bother to learn it?" Red asked. "Did you even bother to look at her ID when you shot her and mugged her?" Red pushed, his anger intensifying. "Did you wonder what you were stealing from her? Not just her money, but her life? Did you bother to wonder whether she had a family?"

Red cocked the hammer of his gun and pressed it firmly into Spencer's flesh.   
"Her name, do you know it?" He asked.

With a choked sob, Spencer shook his head. Red nodded, lips tight. He closed his eyes for a moment, afraid tears were going to spill down his cheeks. When he opened them he whispered, "Her name was Elizabeth Keen. An FBI agent. A mother. A daughter. A friend." Red pulled the trigger. He was splashed with warm blood but he just couldn't bring himself to care.


End file.
